stickrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany
Tiffany is one of the 3 (4 if you have Director's Cut ) stickgirls you can choose to marry in Stick RPG 2, whose marital questline can only begin if the player has a good amount of strength points. Locations * Morning: '''Tiffany can be seen right outside the Mobster Tower in the 2nd island. * '''Afternoon: '''Tiffany can be seen standing outside Isaiah Musticka's basement. * '''Evening: Tiffany can be found standing next to the pool table in Skye's Bar. * '''Night: '''Tiffany is seen hanging out in The Club. Marital Questline # Before you begin her Marital Questline, you must have at least 55 Strength points. Strength can be gained by going to Emma 'Extreme' (mornings only) or Broski at the Easy Gym, Slater at the U of S gym, or Trainer Kerry at Jim's Gym (Director's Cut required). Strength can also be gained from winning fights, or random events in professions. # Once the player has the required strength points, go to the Second Island during the afternoon, and you'll find Tiffany. She will ask the player to bring her sister's Puppy back to her. Accept it. # Head over to Penthouse Estates located at the Third Island and you will find Tiffany's sister, Cathy. Give the Puppy to her and Cathy will give you Tiffany's Keys. # Return to the Second Island and give the Keys you received from Cathy to Tiffany. Tiffany will give you her Scarf and ask the player to meet her up in The Club (she phrases it as "Dance Bar") at night. Pass the time until it's nighttime. # Head over to The Club (assuming the player has acquired an ID Card or a Fake ID beforehand) and head upstairs, where you'll find Tiffany, where she will remark on how cold it is inside. Give her the Scarf and she will give you her Purse while she goes and dances. # The next day, head over to the Second Island and you'll find Tiffany right outside the Mobster Tower, where she will ask if the player found her purse. Return the Purse she gave you back in The Club, and she will give you a Watch while remarking about how her former boyfriend cheated on her with a mail woman. # Go to the Casino and talk to the Jewelry Flipper. Trade him the Watch you got from Tiffany for the Wedding Ring. With the wedding ring in your inventory, you are now able marry Tiffany. # At least 100 Strength points is required before you can propose to Tiffany. Once you have the required Strength points, head over to Skye's Bar in the evening and head to Tiffany, who is standing next to the pool table. Trivia * Tiffany's sister, Cathy, implies that Tiffany is brainless, having left her keys prior to meeting the player, and trusting a stranger to bring back her sister's dog. * Tiffany's house keys share the same appearance as the keys to the The Brand New Abandoned Warehouse. Category:NPC Category:Stick RPG 2 Category:Characters Category:Stickgirls